Will I Ever See Him Again?
by Karael87
Summary: Taken place ten years after the season finale, a note is found that says that Jimmy Olsen has left forever. But is there more to this note than meets the eye? The hottest team in town investigates. Lois&Clark Supergirl Crossover Futurefic.
1. Lost

_Writers Note_ This story is based on an idea I had for _Lois and Clark _a few years back. I always thought it would be interesting to have Clarks cousin Kara AKA Supergirl on the show and that she and Jimmy would be an item. This story takes place a few years after the show has ended.

It's my first fanfic, so all I ask is that the reviews are kind, if you do decide to leave one.

As always I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all property of Warner Brothers and DC Comics.

Please Read and Review!

**Lost**

Kara laid down the letter, tears streaming down her face. How could this have happened? How could Jimmy Olsen, a man whom she had devoted herself to for ten years just leave her? She sobbed as she sat down on their bed, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"You've got to get a-hold of yourself." Kara scolded herself. "You're _Supergirl_ for heaven sakes."

But she couldn't console herself. The only man that could was now out of her life. The fact that rain was heavily pouring down on the window of the Olsen's home was not helping her mood. She started to float, thinking that it might help her relax. She had always been able to find comfort in her ability to fly, feeling relaxed and safe in the air.

BOOM! The thunder shook all through the dark house and she heard her daughter, Aurora, come running into her bedroom frightened by the thunder. She floated down onto the bed, taking the child into her arms and rocked her. She knew that she would have to put her heartache aside for now and comfort her frightened eight-year-old.

"Momma, where's Daddy?" Aurora asked Kara.

Kara had to fight back the tears as she continued to comfort her daughter. She had to think quickly for an answer.

"Daddy's at work, Baby." Kara hated lying to Aurora but it was necessary until she could figure out everything. "He's working late on a big story for the paper."

"I'd wish he'd come home. I'm scared." Aurora shivered in Kara's arms.

"Me too, Baby. Me too." Kara hugged Aurora to herself, as a tear silently went down her cheek.

The next morning, the sun shown through the window and awoke Kara. She silently thanked the higher powers above for it being her day off because there was no way in hell that she wanted to go to the Daily Planet today. She rose from the bed, and wrapped herself in her favorite robe, going to the kitchen to make her some coffee. She sniffled back tears, remembering that it was Jimmy who usually got up early to make the morning brew. She heard cartoons in the living room where Aurora was and decided to come into the room to join her.

As she sat on the couch coffee cup in hand, she looked at Aurora sitting pow-wow style on the floor, quietly watching Whyle E. Coyote's plans being foiled yet again by the Road-Runner. She smiled to herself, noticing how much of Jimmy Aurora had in her- same concentrated look when involved into something. She took a sip of her coffee before the doorbell interrupted the two.

Kara super-sped quickly into regular clothes before answering the door. She opened to find her cousin, Clark Kent, standing in the doorway.

"Hey Clark." Kara said as warmly as possible, trying not to let him sense that anything was the matter.

"Uncle Clark!" Aurora bounded up from the floor, as if being awakened from a trance that the TV had her under.

"Hey Kiddo." Clark grinned as she put her arms around his waist. He picked her up in his arms and hugged her. He looked back at Kara. "Hey Kara." He smiled.

"So what brings you here so early?" Kara asked. "Not that I mind, but you usually come later than ten in the morning."

Clark put Aurora down before pushing up the rim of his glasses. He was about to give her the "look". Specifically, the "I'm over-protective" look. Kara had seen it at least a hundred times, but she usually saw him give it to Lois Lane when she was doing something dangerous. Now, Kara was at the receiving end.

"Aurora, honey. Be a good girl and go into your room to play." Kara told Aurora in a motherly tone. "Uncle Clark and I have some grown up things to talk about."

Aurora nodded before bounding off to her room.

"So, how did you know?" Kara gave him an almost guilty face.

"Well, truthfully, I don't know anything yet." Clark confessed. "But I knew something was wrong as soon as I got up this morning, maybe even before then."

Kara knew their being Kryptonian was to blame. Because they were telekinetically and telepathically connected with each other, they could sense when each other was in pain.

"I'll be right back."

Kara went into the bedroom and found Jimmy's note on her nightstand, stained with tears from the night before. As she came back into the living room, she didn't look him in the eye as she handed him the letter. As he read the note, Clark's expression went from curious to angry.

"How could he have done this to you?" Clark demanded as he crushed the paper into his hand.

"Gee, I was just wondering the same thing." Kara said sarcastically.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." Clark apologized. "But it doesn't make any sense. Jimmy and I, we talk all the time, and I believed him when he told me that he loved you. I trusted him with you, knowing he would keep you safe."

"I thought the same thing too, Clark." Kara sighed. "Unfortunately, sometimes these things happen." A tear rolled down her face, and Kara wiped it away.

Clark was deep in thought, turning the note over in his mind. He uncrumpled the note and re-read it. There had to be more to this note than what was on the surface.

DEAREST KARA, SOMETIMES THINGS JUST DO NOT WORK OUT. I AM SORRY BUT I HAVE TO GO. KNOW THAT I STILL LOVE YOU WITH EVERYTHING THAT I AM, BUT RIGHT NOW I CAN NOT BE WITH YOU. I AM SORRY THAT I COULD NOT TELL YOU IN PERSON, BUT IT WAS TOO DIFFICULT. –JAMES

"Kara, I don't think that Jimmy wrote this. At least, not voluntary." Clark suggested.

"What do you mean?" Kara hadn't really put much thought into the note, accepting it for what it was, but now that she really looked at it, she could tell a major difference in the letter that she was reading and the letters that Jimmy had written to her in previous times.

"Well, for one thing, since when does Jimmy call himself James?" Clark pointed out. "And this is almost like a business letter. It's too stiff and formal. It was like he wasn't writing to someone that he loved, but a colleague."

"It was also typed on the computer." Kara added also. "Jimmy hates writing letters on the computer. He thinks its less personal. I don't know why I didn't think of that before."

"Kara, what story was Jimmy working on?" Clark asked.

"I think he was assigned a story about Intergang. You think there could be a connection?" Kara asked.

"There could be." Clark nodded. "Kara, I think there may be more to this letter than meets the eye."

"I think its time for a little investigative reporting, Clark and Kara style." Kara smiled.

After dropping off Aurora at Martha and Jonathan Kent's house in Smallville, Kara and Clark flew back to Metropolis to meet Lois at the Planet. As they opened the doors into the newsroom, they saw Lois already hard at work. She was typing furiously on the computer and talking to one of her contacts on the phone at the same time.

"Bobby, how long have we known each other? You can tell me, really. What's the word about Intergang?" Lois paused for a second, listening to his answer. "How does a nice big steak sound?" She asked in a dry tone. She listened intently to his answer, grabbing a pen and paper. "Yes... Yes... A-huh... Thanks so much Bobby... And yes, I'll get that steak to you right away."

She hung up the phone and looked up at Clark and Kara with an almost relieved look on her face. She stood up and walked over to the coffee station to get herself a fresh cup of coffee.

"What did Bobby Big Mouth have to say?" Clark asked her.

She didn't say anything till she got the coffee fixed the way she wanted it. Kara became more nervous with each stroke of the stirrer. Did that mean that Jimmy was dead and Lois didn't know how to tell her? Did it mean that he was safe and she just wanted to add dramatic affect? She crossed her arms, and waited on an answer.

"Bobby had some interesting news." Lois finally told them after walking back with her coffee cup in hand. "He said that the word on the street is that Intergang caught the new reporter in town."

"Jimmy..." Kara said almost in a whisper.

"Did he say where they were keeping him?" Clark asked her.

"No." Lois said with a sigh. "But I can make a couple of more calls around town. Give my contacts a new chance to talk."

Kara nodded. She felt a sense of relief to know that the news wasn't bad, but now a whole new fear set in. Could they find Jimmy in time? She pushed the thought out of her head. She _had_ to find him. She returned herself back to the conversation that Lois and Clark were having.

"So I was thinking that while I make calls around town..." Lois started.

"Kara and I can scour around Metropolis looking for him..." Clark interjected.

"Care of the 'Superperson Express'." Lois finished in a low tone.

"Do you guys ever get tired of finishing each others sentences?" Kara smiled, trying to put some much-needed humor into the situation.

Clark and Lois just said nothing. Lois went back to her desk to pick up the phone in search of information, and Clark just sighed as he said: "Come on Kara..."

**.ToBeContinued.**


	2. Search

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They are a property of Warner Brothers and DC Comics.

**Search**

A cold chill hit Jimmy as he awoke from a deep sleep. As he groggily tried to sit up in a cold and dark room, he tried to remember what had happened before. He remembered coming out of the Daily Planet after having a short but heated conversation with a contact from Intergang. He knew that he had shot his mouth off, but he had shrugged it off opening the door to the cool night air.

He was ready to go home. He was working almost twice as many hours now that he was the new reporter at the Daily Planet. He knew that Kara worried about him, but he shrugged it off. He knew it was sexist of him to think, but he had to be the one to provide for his family. After all, how else could he live up to a woman who could work a full time job, save people, cook dinner, and help raise their eight year old daughter all at once?

He remembered walking to the car complex that was across the street of the Daily Planet and receiving a sharp blow to the head. As he touched the back of his head, he grimaced as he felt a huge knot and it was incredibly tender to touch.

He tried to see where he was, to search his surroundings, but the search was in vain. It was too dark to see and his eyes were not going to adjust any time soon. He did, however, know that he was somewhere within the Intergang building. They were the only ones who would be mad enough with him to kidnap him. He was kicking himself for shooting off his mouth.

He looked at his watch, which, because it was the kind that lit up was his only light source. It was almost two in the afternoon. Kara would have to realize by now that something was wrong. She would have to be looking for him. He stood up in his makeshift cell, and yelled her name at the top of his lungs. If she heard him, she would come for him.

Suddenly, an almost blinding light appeared. Jimmy looked over to realize it was a man standing in a doorway.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Olsen." The man said. "So good of you to join us."

Jimmy knew who that voice belonged to in an instant, and so did everyone at the Metropolis Police station.

"Oh you know me." He responded dryly. "I couldn't miss my one chance to meet the famous Billy Church face to face."

"Your charm overwhelms me." Billy smirked.

"How did you get out of prison?" Jimmy asked. "Don't tell me it was on good behavior."

"You're the investigative reporter." Billy snapped. "I was busted out by some of my lower end friends with an elaborate escape plan that even your friends Superman and Supergirl couldn't detect until it was too late."

"How convenient for me." Jimmy muttered.

"Isn't it?" Billy said in that trademark Church charm.

Another man appeared beside Billy and whispered something that Jimmy couldn't make out.

"Well, this has been fun, Jimmy boy, but unfortunately I have to leave you." Billy notified him. "Make yourself right at home and don't worry about Superman or Supergirl finding you because the entire room is sound-proof and its lead lined. But I will do you one favor."

Billy hit the lights in the room and Jimmy squinted for a second as his eyes adjusted to the room. He realized that the room was well decorated, with hardwood floors, a big king sized bed and a bathroom to the side. It was about as big as a small apartment. As the door slammed and locked behind Billy, all Jimmy could think about was that he wished he were with Kara right now.

* * *

As Kara flew above the city of Metropolis, she couldn't help but become more worried about Jimmy and where he was right then. She took comfort in knowing that he was still in the same city, but still her instincts wouldn't let her rest until Jimmy was safe at home and she was in his arms.

As she continued to search, she aloud her mind to wander as she remembered the time when Jimmy had asked her to be his girlfriend. She remembered thinking that he looked so cute when he was nervous. She said instantly that her answer was yes. Jimmy's feelings of relief were soon replaced by surprise when she told him.

"_Just don't break my heart, Olsen." She challenged him in a teasing way._

"_Oh don't worry Kara. I'll never break your heart." He said sincerely. Then he added. "Cause if I do, I'm pretty sure that your cousin Clark will break my neck."_

"_If he doesn't, I will!" Kara added jokingly as she hugged him._

Kara also remembered the time where she and Jimmy first met. He was just a copy boy back then, but Kara knew there was potential in him the moment that they met. That is, if he could actually keep his balance.

"_Oh gosh. I'm so sorry miss!" Jimmy apologized after he had hit Kara with about three feet of stacked papers. _

"_It's no big deal." Kara assured him as she helped him pick up all the papers. "I've been hit with a lot worse."_

_As she handed him the papers, she gave him a quick smile. When he smiled back, she could swear that she saw… something. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew that he was special and that he was someone she should get to know._

"_I'm Kara. I'm the new reporter around here." She said pointing in the directions of all the desks that the reporters sat at. _

"_I'm Jimmy. Resident copy boy." He joked._

"_Its nice to meet you, Jimmy." She smiled and watched him as he nodded and ran the rest of the way to Editor in Chief Perry Whites office._

As Kara was put back into reality she couldn't believe that one day could set in motion ten years of loving that man. She loved him fully and completely, and he loved her fully and completely as well. She took her memories back to the time when she had gotten Kryptonite poisoning and Dr. Klein didn't know if she was going to make it. Jimmy had stayed by her side for almost the entire week that she was bed ridden. That's when she knew that he was the one, the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Kara's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar _whoosh._ Clark was now flying right beside her. She had to put her memories and her search on hold for a second.

"Any glimpse of luck in finding him?" Kara hoped.

Clark shook his head no, and Kara's heart sank a little.

"I searched all the abandoned warehouses, buildings, homes, and even in the park on the north end."

Kara stopped flying and floated. Clark followed suit and soon the two were floating above Metropolis. Kara folded her arms. It was a trait that she had picked up from Clark when she was thinking.

"Were would Intergang hide an investigative reporter?" Kara thought out loud.

"I don't know, but wherever he is, he must be hidden well." Clark answered.

"Billy Church is involved. Of course he's hidden well." Kara said.

"Maybe we should go back to the Planet to see if Lois has anything new?"

"It's worth a shot." Kara nodded.

The two started flying again and headed off towards the Daily Planet. When they arrived, Perry called Kara into his office. She reluctantly went while Clark went to go talk to Lois.

"I heard the news, Honey." Perry White's low fatherly voice said. "Are you okay?"

"Being okay, is slightly an understatement, Chief." Kara answered him.

Perry nodded.

"Well, ah, I think what you need, is to take a few days off of work. Let the police, Superman and Supergirl handle it." Perry suggested.

"Chief." Kara shook her head no. "As much as I appreciate the offer, I can't take off work. My information is here. Everything I need to find Jimmy is here. Plus, If I go home, I'll just go crazy…"

She had to stop herself from tearing up. Even though she knew that Perry would understand the cause, she still didn't want to cry in front of her boss. She folded her arms again, but this time it was to keep from loosing control. She saw Mr. White shake his head in an "I-give-up" fashion.

"Okay, if you want to stay that's your call." He said. "If you need anything, don't hesitate."

"I won't, Chief." Kara promised.

Lois seemed to be talking very fast when she got out of Perry Whites office. Kara didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but she decided in Lois' case, it was a good thing.

"So, what did you find out?" Kara asked when she went over to Lois' desk.

"Plenty." Lois gave her a small smile. "I found out that a significant amount of lead had been shipped to a small residence just outside of Metropolis."

"That's interesting." Kara said, looking down at the information. "That's enough to sink a ship!" She exclaimed looking down at the figures Lois had written.

"Or to hide someone from us." Clark said. "Building a lead room would be the perfect place to hide someone. There would be no way we would be able to find them."

Kara nodded.

"I think it's a trap." Kara concluded. "Billy wouldn't have left a trail this big for us to follow. There's gotta be more to it."

Kara was almost getting a little tired of all the mind games that Billy Church was throwing her. It was like he _wanted_ to get caught. He was leaving big clues, obvious wrong turns, and it was sloppy too. It was completely uncharacteristic of Billy. She looked at the address again to where the shipment had been left.

"The address is a fake." Kara said. "I know for a fact that there's no Alkapickia Drive in Metropolis or anywhere around it."

"What if you took the letters and switched them around?" Clark suggested, looking just as attentively at the address.

Kara moved the words around with her head, making out words softly. Suddenly, it struck her.

"Palkicakai!" Kara and Clark both stated.

Kara nodded up at Clark and she was off in a flash, scattering some of Lois' neatly stacked papers on her desk. Clark started up and Lois started to follow.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Clark asked knowing exactly what "Mad Dog" Lane was about to do.

"I'm going with you." Lois stated.

"Lois…" Clark gave her his famous overprotective look again. Even after eleven years of marriage, Lois still continued to try to give Clark a heart attack every time they went after a story. "You can't go with us. May I remind you that Billy Church is the man behind Intergang. He had his own stepmother killed while he was in prison for overtaking his position. I don't want you linked to this."

"And may I remind you that I am perfectly capable of going without being seen." Lois protested.

Clark knew that he could argue that point, but he definitely didn't want to put himself in a position of an argument with her now. He loved her with all his heart but sometimes his Little Tornado could be a lot to handle. He got an idea.

"Lois, I know what you can do. You can call the police and tell them where we are. Church will need to be picked up after we get Jimmy." He knew that he and Kara were more than capable of taking out both Billy Church and getting Jimmy. But it eased his mind that his wife would be in the safety of the Metropolis Police.

Lois reluctantly sighed and sat back down at her desk giving into her sometimes overprotective but always thoughtful husband. She picked up the phone and not a second after dialing the police, she felt a second breeze signaling that Clark had gone to help Kara.

"Be careful." Lois whispered.

**.ToBeContinued.**


	3. Heavy

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They are property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers. The story, however, is mine.

Please read and review!

**Heavy**

Kara and Clark arrived at the address in a matter of minutes. After a quick change into normal clothing, they found the house. It was a simple, unnoticeable house in a row full of houses just like it on a quiet little street. The most noticeable thing about it was that it was the only house that had a white picket fence. Kara walked after Clark and scanned the house with her x-ray vision.

"Well, there's our lead box." Kara said as her vision moved over a metal object that she couldn't see through.

Clark nodded.

"That's where Jimmy is." Clark listened with his super-hearing. "That's odd. I don't hear anything."

Kara gave him a worried look and Clark immediately recovered himself.

"I mean, he could be sleeping, the room could be soundproofed, he could not be in the room anymore." Clark spoke hurriedly. "It could be any number of things. I'm sure he's fine."

Kara breathed a sigh of relief as she rolled her eyes at him. They started walking towards the house and Kara looked over at Clark.

"So, what are we supposed to do? Nock on the door?" She said, half sarcastically. To her surprise, that's exactly what he did.

A little girl answered the door. She looked to be about Aurora's age, maybe a little older.

"Hi." Kara said, a little taken aback. "Do you live here?"

"Yes ma'am." The little girl said sweetly. "Are you the nice reporters my brother was tellin' me about?"

"You have a brother?" Clark asked.  
"His name's Bill, Sir."

This was all news to Clark and Kara. They weren't aware that Mindy Church had ever had a child with Bill Church Sr. Though, with all the strange stuff that Kara and Clark had seen over the years, this should be apple pie to them.

"Who else lives here?" Clark asked, hoping that the child would be more helpful with the whereabouts of Jimmy.

"My Uncle Todd lives here." The child's eyes grew bright as she thought of someone else.

"Uncle Todd?" Kara whispered to Clark. "That must be Mindy's brother since Billy was an only child."

Clark nodded in agreement.

"Ah, we'd like to speak with your brother, if you don't mind." Clark gave her a reassuring smile.

"I don't let in strangers…" The little girl retaliated a little by hiding half her body behind the door.

"Oh we aren't strangers." Kara smiled. "We know your brother from way back."

Clark caught on and nodded.

"Yeah. Bill Church is an old buddy of ours."

"Well…." She hesitated a little. "I guess you guys can come in. Just don't go into the basement!"

The little girl ran off in a fit of giggles yelling for Billy. She left the door wide open for the two reporters to come in. Kara gave Clark a worried look and Clark patted her on the shoulder reassuringly.

Kara and Clark walked into the moderately and tastefully decorated house. If there was one thing about Billy was his impeccable taste for décor.

"Quit yelling Sally!" Was heard over the little girls' yells for her big brother. "I'm coming!"

He stepped into the living room, and his eyes went wide with shock: Kara Danvers and Clark Kent. Billy's mind went racing. Reporters. From the _Daily Planet. _The later of the two helped in putting him away. He shut his eyes tight and opened them twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Hello Billy." Clark smirked.

"Why if it isn't Clark Kent my favorite reporter for the Daily Planet." Billy said, keeping a cool head. "I don't think I've met this one. Is she replacing Nosy… I mean Lois? The missus will _not_ be happy."

"Billy, didn't you have a little more time to go on that life sentence?" Kara asked.

Church's expression immediately went from calm, to frustrated.

"You found me out, it's true." Billy nodded. "But before you go calling for your Superman and company, I think I have something that you want." Billy made certain to look at Kara when he said that.

"What is it Church? I'm sure Superman will be here any minute so you better make it quick." Clark eyed him.

"Follow me down to the basement and you'll see for yourselves."

Kara looked over at Clark and he nodded back as if he understood what she was saying to him already. They had to be on their guard. Church wasn't to be trusted for anything, and Kara wasn't going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

They got downstairs, and Kara instantly felt like she was in a totally different house. Unlike the upstairs that was modestly decorated with no lavish expenses, the downstairs was just the opposite. They were walking on marble floors and surrounded by gold plated columns and paintings by Monet and DaVinci. Kara looked around in awe as she felt she was in a mini museum.

"In here, if you please." Billy said, opening the door and letting out his hand in a mock 'leading the way' gesture. "After you."

The two were hesitant. Could this be a trap? After Clark edged the rim of his glasses down a little to allow him to scan the room quickly to make sure it was lead lined, he nodded at Kara to tell her it was the right room.

"I hope you all enjoy each other…" Billy grinned.

She saw it all in slow motion: Church giggling like a little school girl, the light dissipating, she reached out her hand sort of as a realization to what was happening. It was too late. The door slammed shut and she and Clark were alone in the dark.

**.ToBeContinued.**


	4. Jimmy

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They are all property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers. The story, however, is mine.

Please R+R!

**Jimmy**

It seemed like all hope was lost for the two heroes after Billy had closed the door on them. Kara and Clark searched with their super-vision for any light switches, any candles, anything. But it was of no use. It was too dark and they couldn't see anything, superpowers and all.

Suddenly, Kara picked up breathing with her super-hearing. Her eyes grew wide.

"Jimmy?" She dared not to raise her voice above a whisper, mostly because she was afraid of what she would find. She had flashes in her mind that her husband was near death, gasping for his last breath, and even though she was the strongest woman in the world, she knew her heart couldn't take that.

She felt Clark's strong and gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're afraid." He whispered. "But everything is going to be okay."

She closed her eyes and nodded, to whom, she didn't know.

"Okay…" She whispered back. "Jimmy?" She said a little bolder.

She reached out her hands to try and find something to guide her. The first thing her hand touched was a wall. She guided them lightly against the panel, making sure not to trigger off any set traps that Church might have in store for them. _"This is insane."_ Kara heard herself say. But she pushed the thought out of her mind and pressed on. Her body came in contact with a dresser and she heard a crash. _"The lamp we couldn't find."_ She groaned to herself. After she had walked around the dresser, she felt something make contact with her leg. She felt herself frantically searching for what it was; hoping it was what she wanted. She felt herself beam with joy as she felt sheets. _"A bed!"_ She thought.

She rested her knee on the firm mattress and used her hands to guide her. She gently placed her hands on the sheets before her and moved them forward. She felt a shoulder, a shoulder she had felt in the dark so many times. She grabbed onto that shoulder and with her other hand felt for his face. Her hand rested on his cheek and she cheered inward as she felt that his cheek was warm and that he was breathing normally.

"He always was a heavy sleeper." She heard herself choke up from tears of joy. "Jimmy." She said as she gently shook his shoulder. "Jimmy." She shook his shoulder harder. Finally, to the delight of her ears, she heard a low grumble. She grinned in the dark as she felt his hand rest on her arm that was currently connected to his cheek.

"Kara?" She felt the bed shake as Jimmy bolted up. She also heard the snap of a light and instantly, Jimmy's face was in front of hers at last. "Kara!" He yelled in excitement as he gathered her up in his arms. She flung her arms around him and started to cry to release all the fears that she had.

"Its okay, Honey." Jimmy smiled as he rocked her. "I'm okay."

"I thought I would never see you again." She whispered in his ear as she massaged his neck lovingly with her fingertips. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"You know, I was beginning to think that myself?" He chuckled. "But I knew you'd find me."

Clark cleared his throat in a signal to let the two know that they were not alone.

"CK!" Jimmy grinned.

Clark gave the two of them a sheepish smile.

"Not that I would mind you two being alone for a while," his cheeks turned red. "But we still have to find a way out of this. We are still trapped under Billy Churches roof, remember?"

That snapped the two lovebirds out of their dream world.

"Why don't you two just do your sup-." Kara put a hand over Jimmy's big mouth.

"There could be listening devices in here, Jim." She said in a low whisper. "Clark, check for bugs and cameras now that the lights are on." She said without skipping a beat or making her voice any louder. Super-hearing was definitely a plus sometimes. She shifted her eyes to look at Clark and saw that the rim of his glasses were pushed down indicating that he was already scanning the room.

"I found one." He confirmed, looking up in the right hand corner.

Kara nodded and in seconds, both she and Clark were whirling around the room, searching every nook and cranny for those bugs. After the whirlwind stopped, the two had found several little bugs around the place. They both crushed the devices in their hands.

"Alright now. How do we get out of here?" Kara asked. "Who knows what Billy could have in store for us? 'Superman and Supergirl' are supposed to find us, remember?"

Clark nodded as he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"And, for some reason, I don't trust that little girl either. She could be in on this too. She is Mindy Church's daughter after all." Clark spoke.

"Guys, come on. Its not a high security compound." Jimmy piped up. "I mean, not to state the obvious, but you guys have superpowers. We could be out of here in a second."

Kara started to get a smile on her face.

"You know, he's right, Clark." Kara said. "I've got an idea."

_WOOOSH!_ The door of the room burst open with an almost deafening boom slamming across the hallway and smacking against the opposite wall; with the help of super-breath, of course.

"So, I wonder if they heard that?" Jimmy complained as he rubbed his ears.

"C'mon." Kara said, grabbing his hand. "We gotta get out of here before…"

Kara's words failed her as she clutched her own ears in pain. A high volume, high pitched sound was making her stop dead in her tracks. She looked over at Clark, who appeared to be experiencing the same thing.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked as he held onto her arm.

"Oh God! Don't you hear it?" Kara cringed.

"He can't. But two superpowered humans can." She heard an all too familiar voice say.

"Church?" Clark asked. "How did you know?"

"I didn't." He grinned. "But when the security system had alerted me that this door had been opened, I kind of figured that skinny boy over here didn't really open it all by his onesies."

Jimmy glared at him.

"Although," Church continued after looking at the damaged door, "you could have just popped the lock open."

"Well you know us." Kara grimaced with pain. "We do like to leave with a bang."

"Quite." Billy nodded. "But I don't think you'll be leaving. You see, I thought it would be enough just to kill the Man of Steel and call it a day. But to get everyone involved with my capture, plus one." He looked at Kara. "Is just an offer I can't dare pass up."

He pressed a button that made the sound stop.

"Say goodnight Superhero's." Billy grinned. "I'd say your time is up."

He pressed another button and a green see through door took the place of the other door.

"Kryptonite's a bitch isn't it?" Billy laughed as he went back upstairs, slamming the door to the three's freedom.

**.ToBeContinued.**


	5. Escape

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They are all property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers. The story, however, is mine.

Please R+R!

**Escape**

Lois was frantically driving to the police station. It had been a half an hour. When she had called the police, they had told her to wait before coming down to the station, riot gear ready, but her families lives were at stake. She couldn't wait any longer.

The good people at the Metropolis Police Station knew her well. In fact, they all practically knew her by name. Other than assisting on several arrests, she had also spent time in the slammer herself a few years ago; a detail she would have rather forgotten.

Her coat whisked around her small body as she opened the doors to the station, and she turned every male officers head as she marched up to the chief of police. Normally, Lois would love this kind of attention, but she had more important matters.

"Lieutenant. May I have a word with you?" Lois asked in as calm a voice as she could muster. "I need your help."

There was a hush throughout the station as everyone was faced towards the conversation.

"What can I do for you Miss Lane?" He asked as his full attention was on her.

"Well…" Suddenly, Lois didn't know where to start. And in true Lois fashion she did what she always did when she was frightened for her husbands life. She rambled. "Clark and Kara are at Billy Church's where they have Jimmy there could be Kryptonite Superman and Supergirl are in danger and Clark told me not to go but I usually do go but I cant _go_ this time!"

The lieutenants eyes got as big as bowling balls.

"Could someone get her a drink of water?" He asked.

After a few seconds of calming Lois down, the chief finally got some answers out of her and the whole story of Billy Church.

"Don't you worry about anything Miss Lane." The Chief said with a nod. "We'll take care of everything."

"Can I go with you?" Lois asked with a glimmer of hope and excitement that of a child on her face.

The Lieutenant sighed a little. After having several conversations with her husband Clark Kent, he knew that if he didn't let her go she would go anyway and probably get herself killed in the process.

"You can go Lois." He nodded, talking to her now as a friend. "But I'm in charge. No gallivanting off, no barking orders, no nothing. You just sit tight and be the stressed out wife, okay?"

Lois nodded happily as she charged off towards the police car.

* * *

"Urgm…" Kara choked out. She ached all over her body and she had a pounding headache. The Kryptonite was working its effects on her body and she knew that if she didn't get somewhere safe soon, she would die.

"Don't worry." She heard Jimmy's soft voice say. "I'm gonna get you guys to safety."

He gently lifted Kara to her feet and scooped her up in his arms. She nuzzled his neck a little as she was beginning to feel weaker. He looked around the room to see where would be the best place to put her. Making a split second decision, he set her down gently in the corner that was farthest away from the door.

As light as Kara had been, Clark was a different story. With his muscular body he was going to be very heavy for Jimmy to lift. After a few struggles to get him off the floor, he finally succeeded in getting him in the corner with Kara.

Jimmy sat down cross-legged next to his wife and held her hand. She had just enough strength to crawl towards him and sit in his lap. He cradled her head next to his body as he rocked her gently. He knew she was in a lot of pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

Clark's whole body felt like lead. He thought to himself how ironic that was. They were sitting in a lead box, and he felt like lead. If he weren't in so much pain, he would have laughed.

"Jimmy…" Clark asked Jimmy breathlessly. "Is… Is Kara alright?"

Jimmy nodded. "She's okay CK. How about you?"

"Better now that we got away from the door. Thank you." He gave Jimmy a weak smile. "Lois should be here in a bit. She's got the police with her."

Even though he tried to sound optimistic, Clark knew that if Lois didn't get here soon, they would die, and Kara would die sooner than he would. He looked over at his younger cousin, worried. Kara had always been like a sister to him. He thought the world of her even though sometimes he didn't show it like he should. Clark looked at her heart with his x-ray vision. It was pumping out a weak but steady rhythm. She was also breathing normally, so for now, he breathed easily.

He stared out into the horizon as Jimmy continued to rock Kara wondering where Lois was. Kara had fallen into a deep sleep.

"_It's a girl." The doctor grinned. "Would you like to see her?"_

_Kara nodded eagerly as she was ready to hold her baby girl. The doctor placed in her arms a perfect creature. She had brown hair, a round nose, rosy cheeks, and the most peaceful look any baby could have._

"_She's beautiful." Kara whispered as she kissed her daughter on her forehead._

_Jimmy's heart was full with pride. Never in his life had he ever felt so weak and so strong at the same time. He looked at his daughter and wondered how he could have ever created anything that perfect. He looked at Kara and fell more in love with his wife as she held their baby._

"_What should we name her?" He whispered to Kara._

_Kara thought for a moment._

_"How about Aurora after your grandmother, and Clark after my cousin." Kara gave him a grin._

"_We can't name her after him." Jimmy protested. "She's a girl!"_

"_Well I can't think of a better name." Kara's eyes were sparkling as she looked at her baby. "Naming her after a person who took me into his home, who practically raised me; and who's your best friend."_

_Jimmy smiled, knowing he could never argue with her. He sighed as he was giving into the idea of his daughter having a boy's name._

"_Aurora Clark Olsen it is."_

* * *

Lois was mere minutes away from the house, not knowing what she was going to find. Was her husband dead? Was Kara dead? Were all three of them dead? She decided to scribble down notes for the story that was going into print the next day: "Church Back Behind Bars by Lane, Kent, and Olsen." Writing would help her keep her mind off the story.

The car stopped and Lois realized that they were at the address that Billy was hiding at. She took a deep breath as she stepped out of the car, preparing herself for anything. She marched towards the door ignoring the chief's order for her to stay in the car. Didn't he realize that her Clark, her love, her best friend was in there?

She pounded on the door, her heart racing. She was not going to sit tight and be the stressed out wife. That wasn't her- ever. Lois was a doer. She was coming for her husband.

* * *

Clark tried desperately to keep himself awake. He had to stay awake. Kara needed him. Jimmy and Lois needed him. The world needed him.

Kara had gone off into a coma. She wasn't responding to anyone. Clark became more worried with each passing second. Suddenly he had wished that he hadn't asked his wife to go to the police station. She would be here now at least she would have seen him one last time before he died… His eyes became heavier and heavier. Jimmy was telling him something, but it all seemed muffled to him. He couldn't make out anything he was saying.

Suddenly, his ears perked up. It was a female voice. _Lois!_ His eyes snapped open.

* * *

"Look, little girl. Its sweet and all that you want to protect your brother, but the nice police and I need to take a looksie inside, mkay?"

"Maybe I should have a try, Miss Lane." The chief said. He bent down so that he was at eye level with the girl. "You know what helping and evading in a crime is, don't you sweetie?"

She shook her head no, understanding the authority that was in front of her.

"That's when you help hide someone that is doing bad things." He explained. "Now, if you let us in, we can catch the bad guy. You wanna do that for us?"

The girl nodded, letting the police through.

"Church!" The lieutenant yelled. "Come out with your hands in the air!"

* * *

Clark listened intently as he heard other footsteps across the floor.

"They're coming." He gave a weak smile. "I knew my Lois would pull through."

He looked over at Kara. She was shaking and Jim was wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm. Even though the room was at a comfortable temperature, Kara's body temperature was dropping fast.

"Oh my God…" Jimmy whispered. He quickly grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her.

He looked over at Clark, who had loosened his usually neat tie. His costume was just peaking up. Suddenly it dawned on Jimmy. Kara and Clark were in normal clothes. If it got out that Clark and Kara were superheroes… He had to act quickly.

"Clark, I know you're in a lot of pain right now but you have to change into Superman." Jimmy stated. "They're gonna find out your secret if you don't."

Clark nodded with a groan and started unbuttoning his shirt. Jimmy quickly proceeded to undress Kara's regular clothes and within a few minutes, both Kara and Clark were in full superhero garb. Jimmy slid the clothes under the bed to hide the evidence.

"C'mon Lois…" Jimmy whispered as he cradled Kara once more.

* * *

Church came out reluctantly, two of the officers arrested him, handcuffing him. Lois marched up to him, arms folded.

"Well if it isn't Nosy Lois." Billy said, oozing sarcasm.

"Where are they Church?" Lois demanded.

"Oh Superjerk and Whatsherface?" He asked, acting confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I don't have time for this." Lois growled, grabbed his jacket and looked him square in the eye. "Where. Are. _They_?"

"Downstairs. In the basement." Billy said quickly with fear in his eyes. Lois had a way with words when she wanted to.

She nodded as they carried him off and she and the chief of police rushed down the stairs. Once they got to the Kryptonite door, the chief took one look at it and realized that the light fixtures were coated in Kryptonite. He gingerly unscrewed all of them and threw them across the hall.

Lois took one look at Clark, barely conscious and threw aside all the formalities they were supposed to have. She ran to him and threw her arms around him, holding him in a loving embrace.

"Chief!" She yelled. "Call an ambulance."

The chief nodded and rushed out the door for more help. Lois looked over at Kara who was wrapped in a comforter and nuzzled against Jimmy's chest. Lois looked up into Jimmy's eyes and found fear.

"How is she, Jimmy?" Lois said in a low tone.

"I don't know." Jimmy's voice cracked. "She… she's not responding to me."

Within a matter of seconds, half-dozen police officers were there, helping up Superman and Supergirl, and talking with Jimmy to see what other information they could get.

Once out in the sunlight, Clark felt instantly better. He looked over at Kara who was still deep in sleep.

"I've got to get her to the sun." He said weakly. "It's her only chance."

"Can you fly right now?" Jimmy asked in astonishment.

"I've got to try. If I don't, she'll die." He said firmly.

Clark grabbed up his cousin in his arms, and started to float, little by little catching his strength, until he was suspended more than a yard from the earth. He gathered up his strength and pushed off towards the sun.

"Bring her back to me..." Jimmy quietly said under his breath.

**.ToBeContinued.**


	6. Surface

Disclaimer: All characters are not mine and are property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers. The story, however, is mine.

Please R+R!

**Surface**

Clark was flying as fast as he possibly could under the circumstances. As they were getting closer to the sun, Clark felt himself become stronger.

They soon arrived to where he wanted to be with her. He didn't know if she could sustain going too high up. He looked down at her, still asleep in his arms.

"C'mon Kara." He said gently. "I know you're in there. Fight. C'mon."

Thinking quickly, he used his heat vision to warm her up some more. After two swipes, he looked at her again. Her cheeks were becoming more colored. A good sign.

"Kara?" Clark asked, giving her a gentle shake.

He heard a small sound, no louder than a whimper come out of her mouth. She was still going to be in some pain, but at least she was conscious again. He smiled as he looked down at her.

"Hey Kara. Just take it easy. Everything's okay. It's all over now."

He cradled her small body against his chest as he would a small child. He floated angelically above the city with her, his cape enveloping their bodies. After a few more moments in the sun, Kara was still weak, but her eyes cracked open.

"Clark?" She whispered. Her eyes looked around the surroundings to see where she was. She looked up into kind blue eyes and an all too familiar red and yellow symbol. "How long have I been out for?"

"Not too long." His gentle smile told her. "Jim and I were worried you weren't going to wake up for a second."

She nodded. Her body ached all over and she had a splitting headache, but Kara was thankful to be alive. However, she did want to get over to Star Labs so that she could know for sure if she was okay. Before she could ask Clark, it seemed he had already read her mind and in seconds they were in front of Dr. Klein's office.

"Oh gosh Superman!" Dr. Klein's worried expression surfaced as Kara was laid on a bed. "Is she going to be okay?"

"That's kind of what I was hoping that you would be able to answer for me." Superman suggested. Dr. Klein was a genius, but sometimes he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"Oh sure." Dr. Klein nodded. "Well, you've come to the right place. I'm just going to run some tests on her. If you don't mind, could you step outside in the waiting room?"

"Of course." Superman said.

Clark wasn't used to pacing like this, especially as Superman, but even though he had brought Kara back from near death, there still could be that chance. Kryptonite had unexplainable qualities to it. He decided to sit down for a minute and let his mind drift.

He remembered the first time he had met Kara. Her ship landed just outside of Smallville in Emmits Field. She was just a little girl then. She couldn't have been more than 14… He immediately took her under his wing, teaching her how to drive and how to fly; though the later of the two she was fonder of. He couldn't have been more proud the day she decided to use her powers to fight evil and help save people; become Supergirl. Although from the hard time he gave her about it, she would have thought that he felt she was raining on his parade. Looking back, he scolded himself for it. All she wanted to be was like him. _"Now she's paying the price for it." _He thought sadly as he stared at Dr. Klein's office.

"Superman!" He was snatched away from his thoughts by the voice of his concerned wife being trailed by a more concerned Jimmy.

Lois stopped herself just before she collided into him in a big hug. She knew her place when it came to Clark being Superman. They were nothing more than friends and that was it, as far as the public knew. Although, she longed to be in her husbands embrace, reassuring her that everything was alright- that he was all right. But for right now, all three were worried about Kara. Jimmy asked Clark questions that he didn't know the answers to. All thee paced, all three sat down to think and worry, and all three said a little prayer for her.

Two hours had passed and still there wasn't a word. Jimmy was getting restless from not hearing anything about his wife. He tried to keep himself busy by reading a magazine but nothing was helping. Lois had drifted off to sleep and had laid her head on Clark's shoulder. Clark was thumbing through a book.

Finally, the door opened and Dr. Klein stepped out, looking exhausted. Clark stood up looking for any look on the doctor's face that would tip him off to what was going on.

"She's resting now." Dr. Klein informed them. "I had my staff put intense sun lamps on her and she should be up and ready within a few days. With a very good tan, might I add."

"May I go see her Dr. Klein?" Jimmy asked.

The doctor nodded and Jimmy was off towards Kara's room.

"That boy does have a fascination with her." Dr. Klein said, a confused look on his face. "You'd think after being kidnapped, he'd want to spend time with his wife…"

Dr. Klein shrugged and turned his attention over to Superman.

"Are you okay?" he asked him. "You went through the same radiation too."

"Nothing a good nights sleep won't cure." Clark assured him with a small smile.

"Well alright." Dr. Klein nodded. "But I would feel better if I ran just a couple of tests."

"What's that?" Clark perked up his ear. "A call for Superman? Dr. Klein, I would love to be tested, but I really must go."

"Right." The doctor's shoulders slumped a little. "But if you don't feel better within a day or two, come back to see me."

Clark nodded as he and Lois were out the door. He knew it was wrong to lie to Dr. Klein about hearing a call for Superman, but at the moment he had his fill of doctors offices for one day. He was just happy that Kara was going to be okay.

* * *

Jimmy stepped in Kara's room as quiet as a mouse. He looked at her, his eyes as innocent as a child. He felt like he was looking at an angel. Kara laid peacefully in her bed, breathing softly and slowly.

A low murmur escaped her lips as Jimmy sat next to her. He smiled, so glad to see her. He crept his hands slowly and wrapped his fingers around her hands in a loving grasp. She tightened the grip just a little and a smile escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"You should be sleeping, missy." He whispered to her with a grin on his face.

She shook her head no, not daring to let her smile leave.

"I missed you." She said weakly.

"I missed you too, Sweetheart." Jimmy smiled as he brushed a piece of her hair off her forehead.

Jimmy stayed with her all that week: holding her hand when she was asleep, reading to her and talked with her when she was awake. When the week was over, Kara finally felt well enough to leave and returned to work at the Daily Planet.

Clark gave her a big hug when she saw him.

"Hey you!" He grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks to you guys." She smiled at all of them: Clark, Lois, and Jimmy. "So did you guys find out all about Intergang?"

"A _very _interesting story." Lois started with a mischievous look on her face.

"It turns out that Billy Churches brother-in-law Todd was behind the whole thing." Clark said.

"That must have been why everything was so sloppy." Kara added.

"Right." Lois nodded. "It just so happened that he wasn't too pleased that his sister was running Intergang and not letting him do anything."

"So, he got in contact with Church to murder Mindy and break him out of jail." Clark said. "When everything was all over with, they were going to run Intergang together- divide everything down the middle."

"But Todd got greedy." Kara was starting to piece together the whole thing. "Thus, a plan to take care of Billy was born."

"Exactly." Clark smiled. "He was picked up this morning by the police and the little girl, Sally was taken to foster care."

Kara folded her arms and leaned on her desk a bit after Clark had finished the story and surveyed the scene around her. The Daily Planet was full of hustle and bustle. Everyone had a job to do. The smell of ink and coffee was thick in the air. Kara breathed in and couldn't have been more pleased.

Suddenly, her ears perked up as she heard an alarm. A bank robbery was in procession. She looked over at Clark as he heard it too. He looked back at her.

"You want to take this one?" He said with a wink.

"I think I can handle it." Kara smiled.

And soon in a flash and a blur of blue and red, Kara was soaring through the skies, tearing through the clouds, feeling the absolute exhilaration of air between her.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**.TheEnd.**


End file.
